For all of time
by ilovemusic'forever
Summary: It's the wedding day of Teddy Remus Lupin and Victoire Molly Weasley, and Teddy has more than a few surprises up his sleeve.


**This is a one-shot of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's wedding day!**

**Please review, would mean a lot, thanks!**

"Wake up, ma chérie! Réveiller!"

Victoire grumbled and rolled over in her bed, too drowsy to register that her wedding began in only a few hours.

"_Victoire!_ Get up zeez minute!"

"What, maman?" grumbled a sleepy Victoire.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Eet eez your wedding day, ma belle, and you are steel een bed!"

Victoire scrambled out of the bed and ambled down the hall, bumping into Louis, who was also sleepily exiting his bedroom on his mother's orders.

"What time is it Lou?"

"You serious Vic?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Vic, its quarter to twelve, and your wedding is in 45 minutes."

"What?!" screeched Victoire, who started muttering swear words in French.

Fleur slowly followed her, stopping to scold Louis and order him down to breakfast, bossing him like he was an immature eight year old, despite the fact that he was a 19 year old adult. Although, the immaturity still stood.

Dominique was already in the bathroom as Victoire ran up to the light wooden door and began attacking the door handle. She quickly started banging on the door when she heard the shower running and began to shout over it.

"Dominque Gabrielle Weasley, you will get out of the shower this instant before I break the door down. "

"Jeez, Vic, keep your hair on," she shouted back.

"Keep my hair on?! It's my wedding day, my wedding is at twelve thirty, and it is quarter to twelve! If we take away time for photos, I have _**half an hour until my wedding!**_"

All Victoire could hear after that was shrieks of laughter coming from Dominique, and a low chuckle from Louis, who was still halfway down the hall, and ignoring his mother's orders.

"Vic, it's only like eight thirty or something! You have four full hours!"

Victoire sprinted to her childhood bedroom, scrambling around the mess that was her floor and looking for her watch. Sure enough, the small digital glow beamed up at her '8:24'. She glanced out the door to see Louis quickly hurrying down the stairs and she ran after him, catching up with him in the kitchen, where she saw her parents were sat down around a big breakfast, and grabbed the bottom of Louis' shirt, spinning him around.

"You actually let me believe I had half an hour to my wedding? You are the most immature adult I know, Louis! You are 20 next month and you're still pulling pranks?!"

Louis smirked the whole way through, reaching out for a hi-5 from his father who happily granted it.

"Nice one, Lou!"

Bill was immediately greeted with a glare from his wife, and sheepishly withdrew his hand.

"Louezz Wheezly, zat eez not how I brought oop my children! Zay zorry, now!" she scolded in her heavy French accent.

"Right. Sorry, Vic," he apologised half-heartedly, lunging for a piece of toast.

"Louezz! Like you mean eet!" Fluer scolded.

By this time Louis had already stuffed his mouth with sausages and grumbled an incoherent apology. Victoire rolled her eyes, Bill laughed, while Fleur still looked extremely unimpressed.

"Louezz, get dressed immediately, floo over to Teddy and Vic's apartment to check Teddy, James and Fred are actually awake, which I highly doubt."

Vic laughed for the first time all morning. Her fiancée was probably still snoring in their bed, while her cousins were either also fast asleep or planning pranks that could ruin the schedule for that morning and force Vic to have a nervous break-down.

"Louis, while you're there, will you get my slippers? I can't go over 'cause it's tradition and stuff. And make sure there are no pens or markers in the flat because I know Uncle George has told Fred to write 'Help' and 'Me' on Teddy's shoes. And all buckets or bowls will be brought back here or thrown out me and Ted's bedroom window, because if Teddy is the only one asleep, he will be woken up by a fresh bucket of freezing water. And _**no**_ WWW products in the flat or in this house on my _**wedding day**_, please!"

Louis rolled his eyes and casually chuckled.

"Gosh, Vic. It's only a wedding. Take a chill pill! Relax! It'll all be fine."

"Not if you're involved," she argued.

"I'll make sure of that," Louis granted with a grin.

"VIC! Shower's free!" Dominique shouted down the stairs.

"Thanks Dom!" she replied, pouring herself a cup of tea and making to leave.

"Aw, come on Vicky! You'll be starved! Eat something," her Dad ordered.

"Papa! You know I hate that nickname. And I am far too nervous, and I am on route to the shower. You," she started, pointing at Louis," I hate your pranks generally, but mischief on my wedding day is not acceptable, no planning! Daddy, please go check things out at the Burrow, Grandmamma Weasley is probably exhausted running after Aunty Gabrielle's children. Thank you! And Maman, will you help me in half an hour?"

Her mother smiled. "Of course, Oui, ma chérie! Now go and geet your shower!"

Victoire ran up the stairs and into her childhood bedroom. This is where she and Dominique once shared a room as toddlers, where she would have had posters of the Chudley Cannons pinned to the pink walls once and muggle singers pinned to blue walls in another teenage phase. This is where she would come home from Hogwarts and collapse on her bed, dumping her trunk on the floor. She looked around. This is where she came when she needed a break. The walls were still painted a duck egg blue, and the dainty cream curtains framed a view of the sea at Shell Cottage.

Photo frames were stuck to every surface she could find, and one big photo album lay on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, smiling. Teddy had given it to her on her birthday in sixth year. He had filled half of it for her, with baby pictures, pictures of their youth, when they were best friends in Hogwarts for a few years, and then photos of them as a couple from Christmas of fourth year onwards.

Since then they had filled in even more photos. Photos of them at Jeán-Marc, Gabrielle's youngest child's christening. There were photos of them at various Weasley events in the infamous white tent at the Burrow. There were photos of them at their graduation, and at a multitude of birthday parties. There were photos of their new apartment, which they moved into together straight after their Hogwarts graduation. That had been in seventh year, and eight years on from their last year, the only photo occasions had been Christmases, birthdays, and family events and dinners. The most recent photos were off their Engagement Party.

As she flicked the last page, it showed a picture of her and Teddy with Gabrielle's four children during the summer in France. The oldest, Émilie, was in her fourth year at Hogwarts and was notoriously known for the attention she got from boys. The next oldest, Isabelle, was in her first year at Hogwarts, and was extremely smart and very out-going. The second youngest, Juliette was seven, and brilliant fun. The youngest, Jeán-Marc, was three, and the only boy in a family full of girls.

She smiled brightly at the memory. That had been when Teddy had told her he'd wanted children. He'd been cradling Jéan-Marc and she was looking on in awe when he told her.

_She was marrying Teddy Lupin._

This time tomorrow she would be eating breakfast as _Victoire Lupin._

_Victoire Lupin._

She has been so consumed with plans that she hadn't really paused to think. For the rest of her life they would be Mr&Mrs Lupin.

Nothing made her happier than that thought.

She shook back to reality when Dom banged on the door.

"Sis? You coming out? You've been sitting in there for twenty minutes straight."

Victoire started to swear in French and she could hear Fleur muttering on the other side of the door.

Victoire laughed. She was twenty-six, Dom was twenty-three and Louis was nineteen. But Fleur still treated them like they were her nine and ten year old tots all over again.

"Sorry, Maman! Dom, I'll get it in a minute."

It was half eleven and Dom was standing in her room, her hair curled softly, with flowers and plaits placed left right and center. She had a lacy veil, and a flowing, Grecian style gown. It looked very relaxed. Vic didn't like big fairytale dresses, with sparkles and layers, and big white weddings. She wanted something small, in a relaxed ceremony at the beach. And she had gotten what she'd wanted it.

You could also say though that a wedding couldn't be described as 'small' if the whole Weasley clan was in attendance.

All the less, it wasn't a very flashy or fancy.

Of course it wasn't. There were too many people to deliberately mess it up, like Lou and Fred. The less plans she made, the less would get broken.

She was ready to walk down the stairs and floo to the Burrow.

Taking a deep breath she walked out the door and down the elegant stairs. Her maman and papa were waiting at the bottom. Louis had long gone to Teddy's, as he was an usher. Dominique, her maid of honour, and Lucy, and Roxy, her bridesmaids were waiting there. Aunty Gabrielle and her children were all there too.

Fleur rushed over to kiss her cheek, tears in her eyes. Her bridesmaids were grinning, and her young cousins were in awe of Victoire's pretty dress. Little Jeán-Marc couldn't understand what the fuss was about.

The bridesmaids were wearing light purple, flowing, strapless, simple dresses with barely any detail, keeping in the relaxed, casual, understated theme of the wedding.

Bill was smiling, a proud expression dancing in his eyes. He walked over and gave her a bear hug and then proceeding to tickle her, causing her to laugh.

Somethings never change.

Louis rushed in from the kitchen, having flooed from Ted's for photographs. He smiled happily.

"Aw, Vic! You look all grown-up!"

"That's 'cause I'm twenty-six," she shot back grinning.

"Alright, smarty," he laughed giving her hug.

After ages of photo taking, the Weasley clan all arrived from the Burrow and took their seats at the outdoor wedding on the beach beside Shell Cottage. Louis had flooed back to Ted's to join the other ushers, best man and the groom himself. What Victoire didn't expect was for Louis to reappear ten minutes before the wedding, without his cousins and future brother-in-law.

Louis ran into the kitchen, where Vic, Dom, the bridesmaids, Gabrielle's children, and his parents were running over last minute details. Fleur and Lucy were making sure they had everything Vic needed, while Roxy was fussing with Victoire's veil.

"Louis! You need to get back to the apartment! Lou, you need to check Ted's shoe soles for me, that they're clear of mischief on Fred's behalf, and make sure you have the rings, and then get back here and make sure all the guests are okay and seated! Why are you here? Lou!" she asked, clearly distressed.

"Merlin, Vic, calm. I have already checked Ted's shoes, and every other thing that they could have done so far to take the hand out of you, has been checked for! I have the rings, and Hugo and Percy are making sure everybody's okay! Aunty Angelina and Audrey just flooed over to the Burrow, and all the food is there and set up. Grandmamma Molly is running a tight ship over there, poor Granda and George have organised the whole tent, everything is fine! Stop stressing."

"Thank you Louis!" Vic rushed forward to hug her baby brother.

"Why are you here though?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you, don't I?"

"No surprises! Not on my wedding day, Lou!"

"I guarantee you'll love this one. Okay? I had nothing to do with it, it was all Teddy."

Vic raised her eyebrows. "Okay then. Amaze me."

Louis opened the door, and wearing a bridesmaid dress, in stepped Valentina Villeneuve.

"VAL!" Vic screamed, charging at her best friend and capturing her in a bear hug.

Valentina laughed at her best friend's reaction.

Valentina Villeneuve was a beautiful girl from the small town in France, Saint Jean de Luz, where Gabrielle and her maternal grandparents lived, where Fleur grew up, and where Victoire had spent summers since she before she could talk.

She was stunning. She had dark brown, naturally curly hair and big, bright brown eyes. She was a muggle primary school teacher, but Vic was convinced she easily could have made it in modelling.

So was the male population of Saint Jean de Luz.

Val and Vic had been best friends since they were in nappies, and reunions were one of the highlights of Vic's year. They owled a couple of times a week, and had ventured into muggle telephones.

But, even then, there was a void for ten months of the year in Victoire's life.

"Bonjour, Vic!"

"VAL!"she laughed.

"You look magnifique! Tu es genial!"

"Merci, Val! What are you doing here?" she asked with a grin, still not having released Valentina.

"Teddy organised this of course!"

"But...you said you couldn't come! You had work right?

She laughed and shook her head. "Less than a week after you wrote me to say Teddy proposed, Teddy owled me asking could I take part in this little plan of his!"

"So Teddy has been planning this for like a year now?"

Valentina nodded, a grin permanently etched on her face for the time being.

"I love that man!" squealed Victoire.

"Aww! He bought my plane ticket, bridesmaid dress and everything. I've been here for a few days now; I camped at the Burrow for a while. Your Grandmamma Weasley is lovely! Then as soon as you came here, I got out of your family's hair and went to you and Teddy's apartment. I had to keep an eye on the boys this morning, your wedding plans are safe!" she laughed.

"You had to stay with the boys? And you're alive?" enquired a hyper Vic, amused.

"I will admit James tried to make a move many times. And your lovely American neighbours," she laughed.

Vic grinned. Her next door neighbours were a bunch of American guys, all in their mid-twenties, none of who looked to have settled down or have any career plans; they lived for fun and had toured the world. Overall, they had a really relaxed outlook on life, and Vic loved that.

"I can't take responsibility for the boys, they tried that when I first moved in, even though they already knew Ted really well, he lived there before I moved in. They're nice guys! But I will have words with James for you. He flirts with anything wearing a skirt."

Val laughed. "Are you planning to get married at any point today?"

Vic looked at the clock on the wall and started to swear in French.

"Let's get zeez show on zee road!" Fleur exclaimed, causing the whole group to laugh.

"Oui, maman! Let's go!"

Late that night, Victoire was chatting to her Aunty Ginny at the wedding reception at The Burrow while Teddy danced with all Victoire's cousins.

"So, did your wedding go to plan?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Much better," she laughed. "Well, it went to Teddy's plan anyway."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Meaning? I thought you planned this yourself."

"I did! I planned the general wedding. Teddy planned little special things and surprises for me the whole way through the day. Like, you know the way Valentina's here?"

"Merlin, yes," Ginny said laughing, motioning to where James and Valentina were embracing in a way that Gabrielle's children shouldn't have to bear witness to. "He's been at that for ten minutes straight. I don't know how he can breathe." Ginny confessed. Most parents wouldn't be able to talk about their children's love lives that casually.

Then again, the Weasley were not most people.

Victoire giggled and nodded. "Well, I was told she had work! But Teddy paid her boss to let her off, booked her flight ticket because when she said 'The Burrow' in her really heavy French accent, it directed her to a small cafe in Italy, and she can't stand apparating, so she had to fly instead, bought her bridesmaid dress, and looked after her at our apartment for a few days while I was at Shell Cottage."

Ginny's face immediately brought about a look of awe. "Aww! I raised that boy well," Ginny laughed, immensely proud of Teddy, who was basically a son to her and Harry. She and Harry were like Victoire's new in-laws.

"And I was under the impression we would just floo to the burrow. But he ordered one of those Muggle flying machines, I think they're called hepiclopters."

"Helicopters," laughed Ginny. "Harry ordered one at our wedding too. "

"He sent Louis over with a little locket with a picture of us together when we were babies, and then one of us at Hogwarts after we got together. It has our 'I will love you for all of time' engraved on it," she grinned, raising it from around her neck to show Aunty Ginny, who was now beaming like a mother at her child's sports day.

"You look like such a proud mother to Teddy."

"I _**am**_ a proud mother of my Teddy," Ginny corrected, beaming.

"S'pose I could have worse adoptive parents for in-laws," Vic laughed.

"Yeah, like Vernon and Petunia, "Ginny shuddered. "Well, James and Lily were meant to be amazing people. And I know for a fact that Remus and Dora were. So, keep in mind you really do have amazing-in-laws."

Ginny and Victoire were making bets on, if James and Valentina were to go out, how long it would last, when Teddy rushed over and sat down on a chair beside Victoire, breathless.

"Hey beautiful, Hey Ginny."

Ginny laughed. "What happened to you?" referring to his breathlessness.

"Got married, had to stop Louis from spiking the non-alcoholic drinks, stop Fred from sneaking Puking Pastilles into the favours, and I had to organise this next surprise for my new wife," he beamed. Every time that he mentioned 'my new wife', 'Victoire Lupin' or 'marriage', his eyes danced and his face lit up.

"Another surprise? He's a keeper, Vic. I'll go find Harry yeah?" she winked.

"No! I mean, yeah go find Harry, but come back, tell everyone to go outside!"

Victoire raised her eyebrow, confused.

Teddy held out his hand, which proudly displayed a new ring. Victoire happily took his hand, and they stood up, while Teddy cleared his throat.

"Um, guys? Would you like to step outside for a while? I have another surprise for Mrs. Teddy Lupin."

Their relatives all laughed and began to flood through the wide gap at the front of the strong, white tent.

Victoire and Teddy were the last to leave, and he turned to her.

"Hey, Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"You have no idea how good it feels to call you Mrs. Teddy Lupin," he grinned.

She laughed and squeezed his hand. "You have no idea how good it feels to_** be**_ Mrs. Teddy Lupin. I love you, Teddy."

He smiled and tilted her head up with a finger under her chin. She looked up at him, because of the considerable height difference.

"I love you too, Vic. Did I mention, you look absolutely beautiful?"

She smiled. "Thirteen times, Teddy. You look handsome. Did I mention that?" she challenged.

"Fourteen times," he grinned back, leaning down and lifting her off her feet to kiss her. She slithered her hands into his ruffled hair lightly.

"Huh. Nice one, Ted," George grinned.

"Leave us alone for a small minute, please, Uncle George. Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yep, and so do you!"

Victoire grumbled about a lack of privacy while Teddy laughed and placed his arm around her shoulders, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

And it was, it really was.

Now that they were outside, George nodded to Fred who grinned and nodded back. The guests all seemed to be in on this by now, and Teddy was grinning like there was no tomorrow. They started to release a special Weasley brand of fireworks, and hearts, rings, stars and general bursts of colour burst into the sky. Then the message that Teddy had engraved on her locket, 'I will love you for all of time' exploded into the sky.

Victoire looked up at Teddy and mouthed 'Thank you', and he leant down to kiss her forehead in response. She was still talking to Teddy when she heard a familiar song.

She looked in front of her, where her massive family had moved apart to reveal 'The Weird Sisters' who were now in their forties, but still looked, sounded, acted and sang as they did when Victoire's parents were younger. Her family started to dance to the upbeat song and Teddy looked down at her and winked.

"Wanna dance?"

Victoire had danced her feet off to some generic muggle band all night, but couldn't resist the chance. Dancing with her husband to 'The Weird Sisters' would never grow old, she suspected.

It was nearing seven am the next morning when Victoire and Teddy finally returned home. The guests hadn't started to leave until an hour before.

Valentina had even dragged a druken James back to his apartment, and as far as Vic knew, the two were getting along _**very **_well, in more than a friendly way.

The newly married couple had apparated to just down the road from their flat, and Teddy insisted on carrying her bridal style the rest of the way. She just giggle at this and happily obliged, too tipsy and happy to care.

As he crossed over the threshold, he whispered into her ear. "Welcome home, Mrs Lupin."

She giggled tipsily in reply. "Welcome home, Mr Lupin. Course, you've always been Mr Lupin..." and she giggled some more.

"God, you are so not sober Vic."

"Well done, Sherlock. How long did it take to figure that one out?" she replied with a goofy grin on her face.

"Why do I always have to be the responsible one?" he laughed.

"I don't know," she said, reaching up to tap his nose. "Of course, you could get just as drunk as I am!"

"I want to remember our wedding night."

"Our wedding night?" she smirked. "And what would that entail, Mr Lupin?" she grinned.

"I think you know, Mrs Victoire Lupin."

"Happy Wedding Day, Teddy!" she giggled.

**Thanks for reading! I'm not sure, I could do a small story about James and Valentina if you wanted? Please tell me!**

**Niamh x**


End file.
